


Victoria and Bennie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Victoria and Bennie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Victoria And Bennie
    
    
     
    
    # "Victoria and Bennie"
    
    
    by James Dignan
    
    to the tune of "Scenes from an Italian Restaurant" (Billy Joel)
    
    A man from the north, a man wearing red,
    With a strange brown hat upon his head
    You can see him in the street, greeting strangers that he meets,
    With a smile on his face
    
    A man from the States, a man of the law,
    He looks like he has seen it all before
    They'll help each other on their way,
    Through their Chicago working day.
    
    "Things are OK with me these days, moved south, into the city
    Got a new life, got some new friends and the wolf is fine
    Lost my dad a while ago,  But he comes back, I did not know
    He could ever talk to me after he had died.
    You remember those days hanging out at the library?
    Seal-skin jackets, fur-lined boots and skis?
    Pick up my guitar, sing a song about riding forever
    Cold milk, northern lights, those long Inuvik winter nights"
    
    Victoria & Bennie had met in the arctic about a dozen or so years before
    A big robbery was the reason that she was on the run from the law The
    temperature dropped like a stone,
    They knew that they'd freeze if they stayed on their own
    And they huddled for warmth so that they had a chance to survive
    Oh, but being together kindled a spark deep inside
    Whoaoh, whoaoh whoaohohohohoh
    Whoaoh, whoaoh whoaohohohohoh
    
    Victoria and Bennie met once again in the summer of '95,
    One little glance was enough to announce that their love was alive He
    felt a strange kind of euphoria,
    Stopped fighting crime just to be with Victoria
    everyone knew he had nothing but her on his mind
    Oh, maybe the mountie was waving crime-fighting goodbye
    Whoaoh, whoaoh whoaohohohohoh
    Whoaoh, whoaoh whoaohohohohoh
    
    Well she trashed his apartment and she shot his wolf
    But Ben still thought that she was the one
    When he caught her she, said that Jolly was free,
    And she had to stay on the run
    But then at the zoo, she shot Jolly too,
    And she did it with Ben Fraser's gun
    Whoaohoh, whoaohoh - (Rock & Roll!)
    
    When the FBI said that Victoria was dead,
    Then Ben found it hard to explain,
    And then she framed Vecchio with a key in the snow
    And a bundle of money to claim,
    And because he was shot we can't say whether or not
    Ben would really have got on that train,
    Whoaohoh, whoaohoh
    
    Vicky & Bennie had had it already by the summer of '95
    And I didn't know by the end of the show If he'd still be alive
    Everyone thought he was crazy,
    Ray could see she was a dangerous lady
    But we always hoped that he'd still find some way to survive
    And that's all I know about Vicky & Benny
    I can't tell you more cause I told you already
    But here we are standing waving Victoria goodbye
    Whoaoh, whoaoh whoaohohohohoh
    Whoaoh, whoaoh whoaohohohohoh
    
    A man wearing red, in the USA,
    Fighting windy city crime each day
    Due south from Yukon's arctic snow
    To our favourite TV show...
    
    James Dignan
    


End file.
